Technical Field
The present invention relates to a percutaneous medication device for percutaneously administering a medical liquid and a needle formation used for the percutaneous medication device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a syringe is used for administrating a medical liquid or medicine (hereinafter, referred to as medical liquid) which cannot be perorally administered. However, the level of stress to a body in a method for using a syringe is large and is accompanied by pain. Although a method of percutaneous administration of medicine with a patch has been used, this method takes a long time to express a medical effect and usable medicine is limited.
In order to solve these problems, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-87521 (Patent Literature 1), Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-508058 (Patent Literature 2) and Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-54194 (Patent Literature 3) proposed a percutaneous medication device using a small diameter needle to reduce a pain due to centesis of a needle at injection.
In these percutaneous medication devices, a needle is fixed by use of an adhesive and the like so that the needle projects by a predetermined dimension from the leading-end surface of the device. However, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 3, since a hardened component of the adhesive remains on the leading-end surface of the device, a projection dimension of the needle from the surface of the hardened component of the adhesive is affected by the size of the hardened component of the adhesive. For this reason, there is a defect that, if an application amount of an adhesive varies, a projection dimension is not consistent.